Beautiful Mermaid
by Our Lamb
Summary: Tenia una belleza sobre humana, era realmente hermosa, pero había algo extraño en esa extraña criatura.-Tu ca-cabello ca-ca-cambia de color. -¿Nunca habías visto una sirena?. -estas cosas no existen. -En mi mundo si. /Vine de vacaciones al caribe, jamas pense en encontrarme con una criatura tan hermosa, extraña y traviesa.../ FANTASY/ EXB/ UNA OPORTUNIDAD :3


-Edward ¡VAMOS!

-Vete tu alice….

-¡SE IRA EL YATE IMBECIL!

Respire contra mi almohada y trate de sofocar los gritos con ella.

¿Por qué alice tenia que ser tan enfadosa?

-No quiero ir…..

-¡YA SUPERA DE LO TANYA!

Gruñí y me tape con la cobija, ella sabia que ese tema estaba prohibido, pero siempre ahí estaba ella tocando la herida, una y otra vez. ''Vámonos de vacaciones al caribe'' dijeron ''Sera divertido'' dijeron.

¿Tanto les costaba aceptar mi estado emo?

Tanya era mi novia, era…. Hasta que dejo muy en claro que sentía cosas por alguien mas, casi pude escuchar en ese momento como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, ya tres meses de eso pero había estado con ella mas de un año, claro que me dolió, y siempre me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal?, yo siempre la quise, siempre la ame, trataba de dar le todo… obviamente no fue suficiente.

-Edward.- alice suspiro.- Este viaje papas lo pagaron, no puede no ir, se que lo de tanya te dolió, pero ya paso edward, estar en este estado no es sano, Necesitas salir y divertirte con nosotros edward….

-Todos ustedes son pareja, tu y jasper, emmet y rosalie, Jacob y leah… ¿Dónde carajos entro yo?

-Entras en mas de lo que esperas edward, iremos como amigos no como pareja…

-Hasta que caiga la noche.

Alice rio.

-No puedo negar eso.- Hice un sonido de asco ante su declaración.- Pero necesitas ir edward, vamos a divertirnos, tal vez te consigamos a una morena candente por ahí, tu amas a las morenas.- casi pude sentir su cara de ''tu sabes que yo se''

Pero yo no quería morenas, quería a tanya.

-Ya déjalo alice…

Sentí como se levanto de mi cama.

-Vienes por que vienes edward.

Sonreí contra la almohada.

-No iré alice..

-Claro que si!

-No

-SI

-NO

-¡SI!

-¡NO! Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA CAMBIAR MI OPINION ENTENDISTE? ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO!

-Este es tu camarote edward

Deje caer la maleta y me tire a la cama.

Eh perdido mi orgullo.

La habitación era linda y pequeña, muy acogedora, de un tenue color azul. Solo quería dormir, me tape y me acomode en la pequeña cama….

Abrieron la puerta azotándola.

-¡EDWARD! ¡LAS PLAYAS SON PRECIOSAS!

-¿Y que quieres que haga alice?

Me miro con mala cara.

-Vamos a salir a la playa.

-No.

-Edward….

-Ya me trajiste aquí alice, ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Quiero a mi hermano!- Hipo.

Demonios.

Me gire para mirarla y ahí estaba ella, sus ojos azules con pequeñas lagrimas desbordando de ellos, sus mejillas rojas y su barbilla que temblaba imperceptiblemente.

-¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¿lo conoces? Antes solíamos divertirnos y jugar mucho, es un galán con una linda sonrisa siempre plasmada en la cara, juguetón, travieso y odioso, lo perdí hace tres meses y desde entonces solo esta un pendejo emo que no sale de su habitación.

-Alice yo…

-¡AH! Y eso no es todo, cada vez que quiero hacer algo con el me dice ''NO'' siempre un ''no'' de mierda por parte de el me arruina el dia y por si fuera poco llora por una estúpida que no supo apreciar lo que tenia en sus ojos, es un pendejo por que no ve que yo lo quiero de verdad y….

-Alice…

-Que quiero pasar mas tiempo con el porque….

-Ali….

-Hace mucho que no hacemos cosas juntos.

Me levante de la cama y corrí a abrazarla, lloro mas.

-Lo siento pequeña, no sabia que te afectara tanto.

Envolvió sus manos en mi cuello.

-De verdad te extraño edward.

La apreté más contra mi y bese el tope de su cabeza.

-Vamos enana, te prometo que tratare de ser el mismo de antes.

-Por favor.

-¡Bueno! Ya quita esa cara, vamos a fuera.

Alice se limpio sus lágrimas, sonrió, sonreí y salimos.

…

-ATRAPALA EDWARD!

Tome el balón y corrí por la arena blanca, esquive a emmet y ¡TOUCH DOWN!.

-¡EH! Edward eso no fue justo!

-¿en que no fue justo emmet?.- pregunte divertido.

-¡EN TODO!

El clima era agradable, el sol estaba más brillante que nunca, el calor era delicioso, jasper, emmet, Jacob y yo estábamos jugando a futbol americano en la playa, las chicas estaban tomando el sol y todas esas cosas, no es que me importase.

Después de jugar un poco mas, decidimos que era suficiente, los chicos se fueron con las chicas y ahí estaba yo, sin encajar.

Alice y jasper reían.

Leah y Jacob jugaban.

Rosalie y emmet se besaban.

¿Dónde entraba yo ahí?, se veían tan felices, acaso yo estaba destinado a estar solo?

Ignore el dolor en mi pecho, camine por la orilla de la playa, incapaz de romper su burbuja personal, mire hacia adelante y me encontré con un camino de ramas. ¿Un bosque cerca de una playa? Que demonios.

Me adentre en el interior verde del bosque, era un bosque poco común, había arboles y flores pero seguía siendo blanca arena como suelo, camine un poco mas y me encontré con un lago, y alrededor habían flores, y destellos de sol. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, perfecto para pensar.

Me senté en la orilla de la laguna y me relaje.

De verdad esperaba no estar solo toda mi vida, quería estar con alguien, reír, hablar, pelear, besarme con alguien, mujer obviamente, siempre ame a las morenas, pero tanya había sido esa única rubia que robo mi corazón, era tan divertida y tan osada, juguetona y traviesa que no tarde en enamórame de ella, y de nuevo me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pensé que mi amor era suficiente, claramente no lo fue…

Me asuste al escuchar un chapoteo en el agua interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, levante la vista pero no había nada….

Una risita musical y traviesa se adentro en mis oídos.

Me levante trastabillando de la arena, mire hacia la laguna pero no había nada, mierda, ahora si me estaba asustando ¿Qué carajos pasaba?, forcé mi vista para tratar de ver por debajo del agua y lo que vi me dejo atónito.

Una larga cabellera café se podía ver, realmente larga que las puntas estaban teñidas de un azul cielo.

Era una chica, de eso no había duda.

¿Se estaría ahogando?

-Hey, tu.

Nada.

-Hey

Claro que no me contestaba, como lo iba a hacer si estaba debajo del agua? Es obvio que no me escuchaba. Tal vez estaba haciendo un tipo de relajación, quizás seria mejor irme de nuevo con los chicos…

-¡HOLA!

¡SANTA MIERDA!

Caí en la arena blanca de espaldas, totalmente asustado.

Su risa fluida me llego a mis oídos.

-Eres un tonto.

Asustado mire a la chica que estaba en el agua.

Una palabra: Hermosa.

Su cabello de un café chocolate caía por sus hombros tapando sus pechos…. ¿nadaba desnuda? Mierda.

Sus grandes ojos de un azul cielo (Del mismo color que sus puntas) me miraban divertidos y curiosos, sus pestañanas largas negras y tupidas apuntaban orgullosas hacia arriba, sin necesidad de un enchinador o rímel, sus labios parecían tener ese rosa natural que muchas matarían por tener y su piel blanca.

Era hermosa.

Me levante de la arena y camine hacia la orilla, donde ella estaba.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Tenia que saber su nombre.

-Isabella ¿y tu?

-Edward.

Rio.

-Que nombre tan extraño ''Edward''- Pronuncio mi nombre como si estuviera contando un chiste.

Me gusto.

Me senté sobre mi talones, dispuesto a saber mas sobre esta hermosa criatura.

-¿Qué haces aquí isabella?

Ella pareció dudarlo.

-Estoy castigada.- se encogió de hombros.- Mis papas son unos tontos.

La mire divertido.

-Los míos también.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te sientes así?

-¿Cómo así? ¿Estúpido? Debe de ser por que lo soy…

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello marrón bailara en esta.

-No, tienes un vacío….

-¿Qué?

Estiro sus manos y toco mi corazón sobre mi camisa.

-Tienes un vacío aquí.

Mil escalofríos me recorrieron, desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza, su delicada mano yacía en mi corazón, mojándola un poco.

Frunció más el ceño.

-¿Qué te hicieron? Eso, eso esta mal, tu no deberías de sentirte así, nadie debe de sentirse así…

Mire asustado como las puntas de su cabello cambiaban de color azul a uno violeta.

Me aleje asustado.

¿Qué carajos?

-Tu ca-cabello ca-ca-cambia de color.

Me miro extrañada, miro hacia abajo y las puntas que antes eran azules ahora eran de un violeta casi negro.

-Siempre pasa y mas cuando me enfado.

Abrí tanto los ojos y podía jurar que estaban apunto de salirse de mis cuencas.

Reí como retrasado algo como ''aja aja aja''

La apunte con mi dedo índice.

-Tu, tu estas loca.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas de la furia.

-¿Yo loca? ¡SI TRATO DE AYUDARTE!, Ángela tenia razón, nunca debí de cruzarme con un humano.- dijo enfurecida mientras se sumergía en el agua.

¿QUE?

-¿Cómo que ''Un humano''?

Y entonces caí en cuenta cuando la vi nadar.

Donde terminaba su estrecha cintura, empezaban una especie de escamas azules cielo como sus ojos, y donde deberían de estar dos largas piernas estaba un gruesa cola de pescado, brillosa y luminosa, baje mi mirada anonadado y mire su aleta, que era grande y el azul cielo terminaba en la orilla para convertirse en una especie de blanco brilloso.

Ya podía desmayarme.

Caí de nuevo en la arena, me arrastre hacia atrás como temiendo que me fuera a comer.

Ella era una si…sisisi..si.. Mierda, ni puedo decirlo.

-¡Espera!.- Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin el permiso de mi mente.

Dejo de nadar, se volteo y me miro, lanzándome dagas por los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿no te basto con decirme que esto loca?

-Yo…. Lo siento, pero me cuesta creer.

-¿creer que?

Tenia sus manos cruzadas sobre sus pechos desnudos.. Gracias dios, apenas me podía concentrar.

-Que tu eres…. Una… si..sisisisi….

-¿Sirena?

Trague en seco.

-Si.

Soltó una carcajada melodiosa que me hizo sonreír y nado hacia mi.

-¿Nunca habías visto una?.- me pregunto, yo estaba perdido viendo esos ojos hermosos.

-No.

Saco su aleta y pataleo haciendo que el agua chapoteara y me mojara.

Me miro traviesa debajo de sus pestañas, algo totalmente seductor debo decir.

-¿Quieres tocarla?

¿Ella me había pedido que?

Mire su aleta, que estaba brillosa y luminosa, como si una llama azul estuviera dentro de ella.

-¿En verdad puedo?

Ella asintió divertida.

Cautelosamente toque su aleta y me sorprendí de lo suave que era, pensé que será viscoso y asqueroso, pero no, era como la piel de un bebe… Pero con escamas, mire maravillado el final de esta que era de un color blanco y brillaba.

Era hermosa.

-No puedo creerlo, estas cosas no existen.

-En mi mundo si.- dijo sonriente.

Estaba hablando con una sirena. ¿Quién lo diría?, aun con gran esfuerzo me costaba creer que esto no era mentira.

Deje de tocar su aleta, por que su mirada divertida me incomodaba un poco.

-¿Cómo se sintió?.- Pregunto alegre.

-Supongo que bien.- _Realmente bien, me encanto, ¿podria hacerlo de nuevo?.-_ Jamás había tocado algo así.

Rio alegre y de nuevo, su risa produjo algo extraño en mi.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, me miro debajo de sus pestañas y pareció dudar lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-Yo… ¿Yo puedo tocarte?

Mi corazón se aceleró y reprimí las ganas de sonreír como idiota.

-Claro, adelante.

Ella me miro tímida, alzo su mano y me toco la cara.

No puedo describir lo que sentí.

Alegría, alivio, felicidad, cariño, era como si toda preocupación y dolor se hubieran esfumado de mi cuerpo.

Sonrió.

Bajo sus manos jugando con mi cabello, descendió por mis hombros y toco mi corazón.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te hicieron?.- Volvió a preguntar.- Tu corazón no se siente muy bien.

Suspire.

-Me lastimaron.

Frunció mas el ceño.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Unos meses atrás.

Me miro a los ojos y me vi atrapado por esos iris azul celestes.

Toco mi corazón ejerciendo un poco de presión, cerro sus ojos y sentí como algo raro me recorría, Era extraño, como si me estuvieran bañando en agua pero estaba seco.

Alejo sus manos de mi y me miro divertida.

-Yo are que ese dolor se vaya.

-¿Cómo?.- respondí curioso y con una extraña sensación de alegría.

-Te ayudare a sanar.- dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo, evadiendo completamente mi pregunta.

Estaba apunto de volver a preguntarle pero su gritito me interrumpió.

-Vienen mas humanos.- dijo asustada.- me tengo que ir.

-No, espera.

-Nadie mas me puede ver, ya tengo suficiente con que lo hayas hecho tu.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Si, mañana a al misma hora, ¿te parece?

-Si.- Reprimí las ganas de decir que estaba genial y estupendo.- Creo que ya me voy.- dije con tristeza y parándome, acabo de descubir a una sirena, no quería separarme de ella….

-¡ESPERA!

-¿SI? .- que me diga que me quede, que me diga que me quede

-Ven, antes de que te vayas quiero probar algo.

Me acerque emocionado a ella. Me puse a la altura de su cabeza.

Lo que paso no me lo espere.

Tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, sus dulces labios sabían a agua salada, un beso casto pero maravilloso, escuche su risa entre mis labios antes de que se fuera nadando.

OTRA DE MIS LOCURAS :3

¿Una hermosa opinión que me quieran dejar? Critica o algo así, ya saben :D

Se me ocurrió mientras miraba ''Mi amiga la sirena'' con mi hermanita menor y dije: ''Yo jamás eh leído un fic sobre una Bella Sirena, que pasaría si….'' Y lo demás es historia :D

¿Reviews? hermosas lectoras :)?


End file.
